


Mientras te observo.

by levt



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violencia, acoso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levt/pseuds/levt
Summary: Mientras te miro dormir y espero a que despiertes, solo puedo pensar en todo lo que nos ha llevado a este momento. En todas las cosas que hice y que tuvieron que pasar para que hoy estuviéramos por fin juntos.





	Mientras te observo.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias.  
> — Acoso.— Violación— Obsesión — Un Mike que esta mal (por decirlo de alguna manera)— Will pasándola muy muy mal, si no puedes verlo sufrir, entonces no leas esta historia, de verdad.— Sin final feliz —Los protagonistas no están enamorados.
> 
> Los protagonistas tienen una edad de 17 en adelante, si no puedes imaginarlos en esa edad o adultos, te recomendaría que no leyeras la historia.  
> Si cualquier tema en las advertencias te incómoda o molesta en lo mas mínimo, tampoco leas el fic.
> 
> Los actos en la historia no son demasiado descriptivos, pero aun lo poco que esta descrito puede llegar a incomodar si eres una persona sensible.  
> Debo decir que no apruebo los actos que suceden en el fic, pero la idea estaba en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla.
> 
> Si después de leer las advertencias aun decides leer el fic, yo no me hago responsable de nada, por algo esta clasificado para adultos. 
> 
> Nada te obliga a leerlo. 
> 
> A mi no se me hace que sea una historia fuerte, pero se que hay personas muy sensibles a estos temas, mas aun por los personajes que aparecen en ella, por eso que haga tanto énfasis en las advertencias.

____________________________________________

Mientras te miro dormir y espero a que despiertes, solo puedo pensar en todo lo que nos ha llevado a este momento. En todas las cosas que hice y que tuvieron que pasar para que hoy estuviéramos justo aquí.

Cuando fue que inicio, yo creo que fue en el momento que me dijiste que eras gay, eso me lleno de tanta curiosidad sobre ese tema, sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con la homosexualidad. Cuando te fuiste esa noche no te dije ninguna de mis dudas, solo te apoyé y te prometí que nada cambiaría entre nosotros.

Claro que eso no fue verdad, la curiosidad me mataba así que investigue todo lo que pude sobre cosas de gays durante las semanas que siguieron, mi investigación me llevo a una tienda pequeña y escondida en el centro de Hawkins, ahí vendían una gran variedad de cosas, la mayoría era pura pornografía, pero ahí encontré justo lo que busca pornografía gay, aquello que según yo, anclaría la mayor duda que tenía que era ¿Cómo tenían sexo dos chicos?, la única vez que fui a esa tienda, compre dos películas y una revista.

Las oculte en mi mochila hasta llegar a casa, no había nadie como siempre desde que mis padres se divorciaron y Nancy se fue a la universidad, tome la videocasetera de la sala y la lleve al sótano, hay tenía una televisión, era la vieja tele de mi padre, que me regalo cuando compro una nueva, más grande y mejor según él. Puse el videocaset, me moría de nervios por lo que podría ver pero aun así me ganaba la curiosidad, di play al vídeo y lo que vi me impacto tanto que cambio algo en mí para siempre.

Esta película era diferente no empezaba con alguna historia como otras que había visto, sino que empezaba directo en el sexo, un hombre desnudo amarrado a una cama con los ojos vendados, después se veía como llegaba otro hombre y ahí empezaba lo bueno, ese hombre le hacía de todo al que se encontraba atado, cosas que nunca imagine que se pudieran hacer, menos entre dos chicos.

Durante la película no puede aguantarme de modo que empecé a masturbarme, mientras pensaba si Will al ser gay haría esas cosas, así que dure una hora masturbándome con un vídeo porno gay, mientras pensaba en mi mejor amigo en el lugar del chico atado.

Después de eso nada fue igual, al día siguiente solo con ver a Will, recordaba la película y me ponía duro, algo que pasa muy fácil cuando eres un adolescente, ese día pase mucho tiempo en el baño de la escuela tocándome. Tenía que encontrar un modo de calmarme, no podía vivir en el baño y alejarme de Will no era una opción.

Ahí comenzó todo un maratón de sexo, yo me había vuelto un poco más popular con las chicas a esta edad, así que aproveché eso para estar con cuanta chica pude, incluso conseguí una novia en ese entonces, ella me termino rápido, no solo porque le era infiel, sino también a causa de que únicamente buscaba sexo y no una verdadera relación.

En esa época me sentía constantemente excitado, no importaba con cuantas chicas estuviera o cuantas veces lo hiciera en un día, no lograba sentirme satisfecho, eso solo me hacía sentir cada vez más deseoso y frustrado. Debido a eso me volví un poco más violento durante el sexo, algo que me gano varios reclamos de algunas chicas, aunque otras parecían disfrutar que las tratara mal.

Conforme pasaban los días sentía que me volvería loco, con toda esta excitación acumulada y sin poder deshacerme de ella, aunque claro frente a ti y los demás aparentaba normalidad. Perecía que nadie se daba cuenta de que no estaba nada bien, tenía sentido que no me notaran raro, para esa época ya no éramos unidos.

Eleven se había ido ya hace algunos años con su hermana, Hopper era el único que aun la visitaba y sabía algo de ella, yo no quería saber nada de ella, le había rogado que se quedara en Hawkins, pero esta había decidido irse, debido a eso no quería escuchar ni su nombre. Por otro lado la familia de Max se había mudado porque que se descubrió que su hermano se acostaba con mi madre, desde entonces Lucas solo se juntaba con los del equipo de básquet del cual era miembro, aun nos saludaba pero ya no nos juntábamos, Dustin solo se reunía con el grupo de amigos de su novia de igual modo nos saludábamos y algunas veces conversábamos un poco en las clases que compartíamos, solo tú y yo fuimos los únicos que seguíamos juntos tanto en la escuela como fuera de esta, saliendo y quedando como dos buenos amigos. Esto podría ser porque después de eleven yo solo me la pasaba ligando con chicas y tú siempre fuiste muy tímido como para buscar nuevos amigos.

Ya que nadie me decía nada de mi comportamiento, decidí seguir con esa rutina unas semanas más, acostándome con cuanta chica se cruzaba en mi camino.

Estábamos en vacaciones antes de entrar a nuestro último año de preparatoria, cuando eso paso, yo cada vez estaba peor estaba a nada de realmente enloquecer, tenía días que había dejado de tener sexo con chicas, ahora solo me la pasaba en el sótano viendo la película, una y otra vez, mientras fantaseaba que éramos tu y yo.

Ese día en particular llegaste cuando había salido de bañarme después de estar una rato en el sótano, me sorprendió escuchar el timbre, no esperaba ninguna visita, pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al verte en mi puerta, dijiste que venias de visita que estabas preocupado por mí, me habías notado raro las últimas semanas de clases, al parecer no había pasado tan desapercibido como creía y ahora en vacaciones no me habías visto ni un solo día por lo que la inquietud te gano y viniste a ver que me pasaba. Te dije que no había nada mal, te invite a pasar y fuimos al sótano, seguiste insistiendo en que era lo que me pasaba y si eso tenía algo que ver con lo que lo que me habías contado, yo te seguí diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero seguías y seguías presionándote para que hablara contigo, hasta que ya no pude soportar.

Te bese y sentir tu boca pegada a la mía fue tan placentero, claro que eso no duro mucho, me empujaste y al ver tu cara solo veía sorpresa, confusión y lo que más me dolió rechazo, aunque más tarde yo cambiaría eso de modo que solo mostraras dolor y miedo.

Me preguntaste por el beso, te dije que quería tener sexo contigo, que me gustaba mucho, al notar que me rechazarías, te dije que debías tener necesidades y al no conocer a más chicos gay en Hawkins, yo podría satisfacerte, esa idea no te gusto, me dijiste que no. Al parecer no te gustaba de ese modo, solo me veías como tu mejor amigo, como un hermano, dijiste que lo mejor sería que te fueras y que duráramos un tiempo alejados, eso fue lo peor que pude escuchar, fue un golpe muy duro para mí y algo que rompió la poca estabilidad mental que me quedaba.

Así que te tome de un brazo antes de que pudieras salir del sótano, para luego tirarte al piso, estabas tan impactado por eso, no creías lo que veías como si no reconocieras al Mike que tenías enfrente y en eso tenías razón, había cambiado mucho desde que éramos niños.

Habían tantas cosas que me hicieron diferente eleven se fue, mis padres se divorciaron porque mi madre engaño a mi padre y ella también se fue llevándose a mi hermana pequeña, pero dejándome a mi aquí con mi padre que nunca estaba en casa, solo porque según ella a donde iba no cabíamos los tres diciendo que yo estaría mejor con mi padre, a pesar de mis ruegos por irme con ellas, me dejo, después del divorcio Nancy no volvo a venir en sus vacaciones, ella también me abandono. En la escuela los chicos siempre se burlaban de mi situación llamando a mi madre zorra y me preguntaban cuanto cobraba. Todo eso me cambio más de lo que llegue a mostrar.

Sé que siempre intente mostrar ante todos que estaba bien, que nada pasaba y que seguía siendo el mismo, cosa que era una gran mentira, ya no lo era el de antes, las personas ya no me importaban ni mi familia, ni mis amigos, todas las personas eran como objetos para mí y era yo quien decidía si me eran de utilidad o no, si lo eran las mantendría mi lado, si no las abandonaría. El único que aún tenía algo de relevancia para mí eras tú Will, fuiste el único que siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaba, tú no te habías alejado y justo ahora también querías irte, abandonarme como todas las personas que me importaron.

No lo tolere tu no podías rechazarme de ese modo, tu tenías que estar conmigo sin importar que, no habíamos prometido estar siempre juntos, "enloquecer juntos", entonces porque en ese momento que me sentía al borde de la verdadera locura, tu planeabas dejar que me hundiera, que me ahogara en ella, solo para salvarte a ti. Yo no hubiera hecho eso, cuando peor te encontrabas estuve ahí contigo, todo el tiempo sin importar nada, dispuesto a apoyarte en lo que fuera, a ir a donde fueras, todo con tal de que no estuvieras solo, pero tú no estabas dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mí, estabas siendo tan egoísta Will. El llegar a esa revelación, me puso furioso y provoco que me perdiera por completo.

Así que una vez en el piso me fui sobre ti, forcejemos, yo quería quitarte la ropa y que fueras mío, completamente mío, como había fantaseado. Pero te resistías me pedías que parara recuerdo tus palabras exactas, puede que sea porque solo repetiste lo mismo una y otra vez " _¡Mike! por favor... ¡déjame quiero irme! ¡Mike! por favor ¡no quiero!... ¡detente! por favor... ¡suéltame! ¡¡suéltame!!...¡¡Mike!!"_ solo querías que te dejara e irte a tu casa.

Tus suplicas no hicieron que me detuviera, logre quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior, no recuerdo con exactitud cómo es que lo logre, a pesar de tus empujes y patas, pero lo hice, aprovechando que era más fuerte que tú, te voltee dejándolo de espaldas hacia mí, seguías rogando e intentando alejarme.

Baje mi pantalón solo hasta las rodillas junto a mi ropa interior, saque mi pene el cual estaba más duro de lo que esperaba, para ese momento, tu llorabas, usabas las fuerzas que te quedaban para rogarme que me detuviera y no te lastimara, pero yo solo te ignore mientras colocaba la punta de mi miembro en tu ano para empezar a empujar, cosa que provoco el aumento de tus gritos, añadiendo ahora tus reclamos porque te dolía, junto a tus suplicas por que por favor sacara mi pene de ti. A mí también me dolía bastante, eras jodidamente estrecho, sabía que debía prepararte, pero en ese momento no tenía la paciencia para hacerlo, así que seguí entrando, deteniéndome solo cuando sentía que me provocaría un desgarre en el pene, en uno de esos momentos vi tu rostro repleto de lágrimas tenías una expresión de sufrimiento tan exquisita, que olvidándome de mi dolor te embestí de golpe, entrando por completo, pude escuchar el fuerte grito que soltaste, y te puedo jurar que nunca había escuchado algo mejor que eso.

Empecé a embestirte sintiendo como todo se volvía más fácil después de un rato puede que fuera por la sangre que salía de ti. Me sentía tan satisfecho en ese momento, jamás había sentido tanto placer durante el sexo, sabía que para ti no era así, pero no me importaba, por el contrario, tener el conocimiento de que a ti no te gustaba me excitaba más, tomo solo unos minutos el que me corriera con fuerza dentro tuyo. Por fin me sentía satisfecho, como no me había sentido en meses o puede que en años.

Salí de ti completamente tranquilo me sentía cansado y feliz, podía ver como llorabas de dolor mientras mantenía las manos apretadas con fuerza, ya no decías nada y solo se escuchaban tus sollozos retumbando por todo el sótano. Luego de mirarte durante un rato me levante y fui al baño tenía que limpiarme tu sangre, también debía limpiarte y arreglarte, mi padre no tardaría en llegar.

Una vez termine de alistarme salí de baño con lo necesario para limpiarte, me acerque a ti y a pesar de que querías alejarte de mí no podías ni moverte, por lo que te lave lo suficiente para volverte a vestir sin tener que preocuparme porque se manchara tu ropa.

Te llevé en brazos hasta la cochera, hay te subí en el puesto del copiloto de mi auto. No decías ni hacías nada, solo mirabas por la ventanilla sin dejar de llorar, al verte así te dije que lo había disfrutado y que te llevaría a casa ya que parecía que te desmayarías, sé que lo dije solo para burlarme de ti para herirte un poco más, hice lo dicho dejándote en tu casa, saliste del carro a duras penas y cojeando entraste a tu hogar.

Después de eso solo volví a mi casa estaba tan tranquilo, no me preocupaba que fueras a decir algo de lo que paso esa tarde, a pesar de que no te había dicho que te mantuviera callado, te conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le contarías nada a nadie. Siempre fuiste de esas personas que guardan sus problemas para sí.

Y aun si le contara a alguien y fueran a arrestarme no me preocupaba ir a la cárcel. Pero nadie fue a detenerme ni esa noche, ni los días que siguieron, seguía libre así que después de una semana estaba seguro de que no le contarías nada a nadie.

Pero saber eso no me tranquilizaba lo único que hacía era el ponerme ansioso por verte, por repetí lo de ese día. Solo que no hallaba el momento oportuno, no vendrías a mi casa sin importar quién te lo pidiera, de eso estaba seguro y la escuela no empezaría hasta dentro de 4 semanas, yo no podía esperar tanto para volver a tenerte, te necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a alguien antes.

Con esa desesperación empecé a vigilar tu casa dure una semana, paseando en los alrededores y durando horas afuera recargado contra un árbol mientras esperaba verte, en todos esos días no te vi salir para nada, pero si me aprendí la rutina de tu mamá, por lo que ya sabía a qué horas podría encontrarte solo.

Así que fui a verte, cuando tu madre no estaba en casa, al tocar la puerta la abriste rápido de seguro pensando que era Joyce que olvido sus llaves de nuevo, pero al verme a mi te espantaste e intentaste cerrarme la puerta en la cara, pero no te deje, entre a la fuerza a tu casa, tu solo retrocedías asustado alejándote de mí, no sé porque esa expresión de miedo en tu cara me encantaba. Pero antes de que me acercara lo suficiente, empezaste a gritarme, dijiste que si me acercaba le dirías todo lo que paso a Hopper y a tu madre, que me acusarías si volvía a intentar tocarte. Eso me detuvo no porque me preocupara que me acusaras, sino porque me molesto que me hablaras de ese modo a gritos, tu nunca me habías levantado la voz antes y no tenías ningún derecho de hablarme de ese modo, más cuando esto era culpa tuya por ser un maldito raro, por volverme como tú. Estaba furioso y decidido a darte una lección que no olvidaras nunca Will.

Pero no lo haría en tu casa, esa vez te dije que solo venía a disculparme por lo que paso, que realmente lo sentía, que no sabía que era lo que me había pasado, incluso me puse a llorar pidiéndote que me perdonaras y después de eso me fui, subí a mi carro y avance un poco por el camino deje el carro en un lugar donde no se viera y volvía a pie hasta a tu casa me escondí tras un árbol cercano ahí me dedique a vigilarla.

Conocía muy bien tus hábitos, sabía que después de lo que había pasado y de lo que te dije saldrías de tu casa a tomar aire fresco y caminar por el bosque eso era algo que no podías evitar hacer, sobre todo cuando te sentías agobiado. Incluso luego de todo lo que paso con el otro lado, aún seguías yendo a caminar ahí.

No me equivoque con eso de verdad que te conocía más que a mí mismo, como pensé un rato después te vi asomarte por la puerta y revisar a los lados para asegurarte de que no hubiera nadie, por suerte no me viste, así que saliste de tu casa y empezaste a caminar hacia el bosque. No dude en seguirte y cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de tu casa, me acerque ti. Antes de que pudiera agarrarte, notaste mi presencia e intentaste escapar, cosa que no lograste, yo era más rápido por lo que te alcance fácil y te tire al piso subiéndome encima de ti.

Fue ahí donde comencé a gritarte por intentar dejarme, a golpearte y decirte que todo lo que había pasado era tu maldita culpa, por ser un jodido marica, que por tu culpa yo me sentía como lo hacía.

Te reclamaba que tuvieras el descaro de querer abandonarme, de rechazarme a pesar de que esto se debía a ti, te pegue y te grite hasta que me canse. Para luego de eso pararme darte unas patas en el estómago antes de desabrochar mi pantalón.

Will tu solo llorabas en el piso con la cara llena de sangre y tierra, yo solo podía sentirme excitado y completamente duro con esa imagen, por lo que, sin perder el tiempo quite tus pantalones, intentaste defenderte y evitar lo que seguía, pero ya no tenías fuerzas, así que no lograste nada. Te desvestí solo de la cintura para abajo y una vez situado entre tus piernas, te penetre de golpe, esa vez me volvió a doler, pero con la adrenalina apenas lo sentía, necesitaba lastimarte todo lo que pudiera, así que empecé a embestir con fuerza intentando causar todo el daño que fuera posible. Quería seguir escuchando tus gritos y ruegos, porque tuviera piedad y me detuviera. Ruegos que solo servían para excitarme más y más. Antes de ese día no me había dado cuenta de lo sádico que podía llegar a ser de lo mucho que disfrutaba al ver el dolor ajeno más aún si era yo quien lo provocaba.

Dure más que la primera vez contigo, tarde mucho en correrme, lo suficiente como para que te cansaras de pedir clemencia y solo te dedicaras a llorar en silencio. Esa vez el orgasmo lo sentí mucho más intenso. Al salir de ti, igual que la vez anterior me quede mirándote ahora había tanta sangre, al parecer te había desgarrado más que la otra vez o podría haber abierto las viejas heridas junto algunas nuevas, eso era muy probable después de todo solo había pasado dos semanas desde nuestra primera vez juntos.

Luego de un rato recordé la película, en como el tipo después de follarse al hombre que estaba atado lo obligaba a hacerle un oral, al recordar eso se me antojo que tú lo hicieras para mí. El pensar en eso y que yo aún me encontraba manchado con tu sangre hizo que sintiera como me empezaba a endurecer de nuevo, estaba más que decidido a hacer que me la chuparas, cuando escuche un ruido a lo lejos parecían pasos, por lo que molesto por la interrupción no me quedo de otra que vestirme, para luego irme de ahí dejándote tirado.

Me aleje lo suficiente para ocultarme en un árbol y ver quienes venían, no quería que alguien que no fuera yo, abusara de ti.

Al ver que era tu madre junto a Hopper me sentí más tranquilo por lo que me fui de ahí. En ese momento no sabía si le dirías a la policía que fui yo quien te ataco, me daba igual si lo decidas o no. Pero me interesaba saber que tanto estarías dispuesto a callar solo porque éramos o fuimos amigos, quería conocer cuál era tu limite y si ya lo había sobrepasado.

Me fui a casa esa noche cene y espere a ver si venían a arrestarme, al ver que eso no pasaba fui a dormir, al día siguiente igual no vino nadie a buscarme por lo que decidí llamar a tu casa para ver como estabas, ese día nadie contesto sin importar cuanto marcara, por lo que lo intente al siguiente y por fin Joyce me contesto.

Le conté que estaba llamando desde el otro día, que tenía mucho que no sabía de ti y que quería hablar contigo, al mencionarte tu madre empezó a llorar y me contó lo que te había pasado, me dijo que alguien te había atacado en el bosque y que seguías en el hospital que ella había ido a la casa solo para cambiarse de ropa, en ese momento fingí una absoluta sorpresa, además de enfado hacia quien te hubiera atacado, pregunte si ya sabían quién había sido pero tu madre dijo que no, según lo que le contaste no habías logrado ver quien fue tu agresor por que traía un pasamontañas. En ese momento tuve que contener la carcajada que quería soltar era tan gracioso, en serio habías inventado algo así para encubrirme. Al final de la llamada solo pregúntate en que hospital y habitación estabas para poder ir a visitarte.

Cuando fui verte al hospital estabas muy herido, realmente te había lastimado, tuvieron que hasta ponerte sangre y no sé qué más te habían hecho. Al verme en tu cuarto quisiste pedir ayuda, pero de nuevo estábamos solos, esa vez no te hice nada solo te expliqué que estaba ahí para ver como seguías, pero al ver que te encontrabas bien ya me iba. Antes de salir del cuarto te dije que esperaba que repitiéramos lo del bosque cuando saliera del hospital ya que si no me habías denunciado era porque te gusto lo que te hice. Mientras salía del cuarto pude escuchar como empezabas a llorar y solo sonreí satisfecho por eso.

Esa vez sería la última que te vería en mucho tiempo, lo que quedaba de vacaciones se me fue volando y la vuelta a clases fue realmente aburrida, lo único que me motiva a ir era que esperaba verte, pero después de dos semanas de clases sin saber nada de ti me inquiete, por lo que fui con Dustin y Lucas a pregúntales si ellos sabían algo de ti, ellos asombrados me dijeron que como era que no me había enterado, al parecer te habías mudado unos días antes de volver a la escuela.

Yo no podía creer eso, así que fui hasta tu casa ese día y era cierto esta se encontraba completamente sola, de la furia que sentía tome un montón de piedras y quebré cada ventana que tenía la pequeña casa, estaba furioso contigo, solo podía pensar en que te encontraría y pagarías el haberte ido.

Una vez me calme fui en busca de Hopper, quería saber si conocía a donde se habían ido, pero este dijo no saberlo, que lo que paso contigo la última vez fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Joyce ya estaba harta de este pueblo, así que se fue contigo de un día a otro.

Ese año fue el más frustrante de mi vida, te necesita con demasiada fuerza y tu no estabas, estaba decidido a encontrarte, pero en ese momento no tenía ningún medio para lograrlo. Así que al finalizar ese año me había acostado con casi todas las chicas de la escuela e incluso con algunos chicos, todo eso intentando calmar mis ansias de tenerte, claro que nada de eso sirvió fue casi para el final de ese año escolar que me di cuenta que si no estaba conmigo no podría sentirme satisfecho ni siquiera podía disfrutar de las cosas que antes me hacían feliz, note que no solo era deseo sexual lo que sentía por ti, sino algo mucho más fuerte algo que me había convertido en un adicto a tenerte, por lo que sin importar que intentara no podría sentirme pleno hasta que volvieras a estar a mi lado.

De modo que solo me quedaba encontrarte, lo primero que hice fue inscribirme en la universidad a la cual querías ir, entrar no fue difícil después de todo era listo y ahora con la firme motivación de encontrarte no sentía que nada pudiera detenerme.

Los primeros días de universidad me la pasé buscándote como loco por toda la escuela, al ver que eso no estaba funcionando, empecé a salir con una chica que tenía acceso a los archivos de los estudiantes, de modo que un día conseguí robar sus llaves, empecé a buscarte en los archivos, pero no aparecías como alumno ni siquiera estabas como aspirante.

Así que al final me rendí con eso, era obvio que no estabas en esa universidad y no creía que te fueras a inscribir después, solo me quedo seguir ahorrando.

Tenía tiempo haciendo un ahorro para contratar a un detective que te buscara, ahora que estaba estudiando me dedicaba a la escuela en las mañanas y en las tardes trabajaba, ahorraba todo lo que podía, incluso había estado saliendo con chicas que tenían dinero solo para que me invitaran todo, cosa que hacían con tal de poder estar conmigo.

De ese modo para mi tercer año en la universidad ya tenía el suficiente dinero como para pagarle a un buen detective que te buscara.

Cuando fui a la oficina del mejor detective que encontré, le di todos los datos que tenia de ti y tu familia. El cobro la mitad de su pago por adelantado y me dijo que en menos de tres meses ya te habría encontrado. Le deje mis datos para que me contactara en cuanto supiera algo de ti.

Esos meses fueron demasiado largos para mi gusto aunque la escuela me distraía lo suficiente, estaba estudiando administración de empresas, planeaba volverme un hombre con dinero, ya tenía todo calculado, en la universidad estaba la hija de un hombre sumamente rico, director y fundador de una compañía importante, yo sabía que le gustaba a esa chica y en cuanto fuere mi último año me acercaría a ella para llegar a su padre.

Fui tan feliz el día en que recibí la llamada del detective, te había encontrado, quedamos de vernos en su oficina para que me diera toda la información que había reunido sobre ti, incluyendo tu paradero actual. Al llegar el me vio extrañado por mi actitud alegre, me justifiqué diciendo que estaba muy contento de encontrar al chico que era mi mejor amigo, él no se veía muy convencido, pero mientras le pagara no se iba a meter en mis asuntos, le di el resto del dinero y él me dijo todo.

Ya sabía porque no habías ido a la universidad de tus sueños, como ibas a ir si apenas habías logrado terminar la preparatoria, el detective me contó que al parecer se habían ido de Hawkins a New York, para estar con Jonathan cuando me dijo eso solo podía pensar en lo idiota que había sido al no darme cuenta de eso, era obvio que se iban a ir a donde estaba estudiando tu hermano.

Después me dijo que habías intentado suicidarse dos veces, la primera unos pocos meses después de que se mudaron, te cortaste las venas al parecer fue tu hermano quien te encontró y logro llevarte al hospital, luego de eso duraste dos semanas internado, cuando saliste solo pasaron unos días antes de que lo intentaras de nuevo, esa vez tomando todos los medicamentos que encontraste, por suerte tu madre llego a tiempo para llevarte a emergencias, a causa de eso fuiste internado en un hospital psiquiátrico por casi 7 meses antes de que fueras dado de alta, parecía que tu estancia en ese lugar había funcionado porque no hubo nuevos intentos de suicidio y lograste terminar la preparatoria.

Y hace solo dos años se habían vuelto a mudar ahora a un pequeño pueblo que quedaba a unas 10 horas de la ciudad donde me encontraba estudiando.

El tener esa información me hizo muy dichoso, estaba que desbordaba alegría, ya que de después de cuatro años por fin sabía dónde estabas. En el archivo que me entrego el detective venían fotos tuyas que él te había tomado cuando ibas a tu trabajo en una pequeña tienda, al verte en esas fotos solo podía quedar maravillado seguías siendo tan hermoso como la última vez que te vi y me moría de ganas de tenerte conmigo nuevamente.

Pero esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien, no podía apurar todo si no podría perderte, me tomaría algunos años más, pero una vez todo estuviera listo serias mío para siempre.

Ya con eso todo fue más tranquilo entre a mi último año y empecé a salir con la chica rica, me acerqué mucho a su padre, me volví su aprendiz fui su becario un tiempo y realmente no me tomo mucho volverme alguien indispensable para él. De modo que eso me aseguro un buen trabajo en cuanto terminara mi carrera.

Una vez acabe la universidad él me dio un puesto en su empresa y a pesar de que termine con su hija, eso no afecto nuestra relación, era su mano derecha y en solo tres años era casi el vicepresidente, todos sabían que cuando él se jubilara me dejaría su puesto, aunque para eso aún faltaba mucho, me había vuelto alguien muy eficiente en mi trabajo y un gran líder.

En ese tiempo compre una casa con ayuda de mi jefe quien abogo por mí para que me dieran el préstamo del enganche y con mi sueldo no sería difícil pagarlo. Mi jefe estaba tan contento de que fuera un hombre con las ideas claras que ya quería tener algo suyo, para él, el que estuviera comprado algo como una casa era porque pensaba en formar una familia pronto, había ocasiones en las que me decía lo mucho que le dolía el que su hija y yo hubiéramos terminado, en que era un gran partido, alguien que tenía las ideas claras y los pies en la tierra, yo solo le decía que tenía que ser así si quería cumplir todas mis metas, cosa con la que él se reía y me felicitaba. No había duda de que me lo había ganado era casi como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Compre una casa en los suburbios algo alejada del centro de la ciudad, en un lugar muy tranquilo donde a los vecinos no les interesaba lo que hacías, siempre y cuando no los molestaras.

Aunque me tomaba casi una hora llegar al trabajo todos los días en auto, no me afectaba, esa casa era perfecta para mí. Era grande pero no demasiado de dos pisos con un hermoso jardín delantero y un gran patio trasero, tenía 4 recamaras, 3 baños, sala, comedor, cocina, cuarto de lavado, cochera para dos carros, pero lo más importante tenía un sótano muy amplio y sin ninguna ventana.

Después de dar el enganche emplee a un contratista de un ciudad vecina y le pedí que me hiciera un baño completo en el sótano, luego que eso estuvo terminado, contrate a alguien diferente para que insonorizara el sótano quería que ningún ruido saliera de él, al pedirle eso el contratista me miro extrañado, pero le dije que quería crear una cuarto para solteros ahí, le conté lo típico que quería poner algunos juegos, un pequeño bar, una gran televisión y venir aquí abajo a relajarme y poder poner música a todo volumen sin tener vecinos quejándose, el pareció complacido con mi explicación y hasta me contó que eso era algo que él siempre había querido hacer en su casa pero que su mujer no lo dejaba.

Unas semanas más tarde había terminado lo que le pedí, probé si eso era cierto puse un estéreo a todo volumen en el sótano, al salir de este y cerrar la puerta no escuchaba ningún sonido, eso fue genial, justo lo que necesitaba.

El trabajo que siguió lo realice yo, ya que eran cosas que no podía pedirle a otra persona sin levantar sospechas sobre lo que haría. Compre seguros para la puerta que solo se pudieran abrir con una llave, una cama que pudiera fijar al piso y fuera de barrotes, una pequeña mesa, dos sillas sencillas y una mini nevera.

Todo eso lo acomodé de en el sótano, las llaves de la puerta las puse en un pequeño llavero que llevaba conmigo a todos lados. Al final aproveche un viaje a otra ciudad para comprar 5 esposas, junto a una cadena larga de metal.

Al volver a casa fije la cadena a la paren donde estaba recargada la cama, a la cadena le puse una esposa para poder fijarla en el tobillo, la puse en el mío y comprobé que me pudiera mover por todo el sótano pero que no pudiera subir las escaleras que estaba en la esquina.

Una vez vi que en efecto me podía mover con libertar por todo el sótano incluido el baño, sin poder subir más de dos escalones hacia el primer piso, me sentí satisfecho de que todo estuviera quedando tan bien.

Al día siguiente me llego por correo la cámara y el micrófono que había encargado, así que instale un circuito cerrado, la cámara la puse en el sótano de modo que se viera casi todo de este, lo único que no se veía eran las escaleras y el baño. Y con el micrófono puesto podía escuchar todo lo que se dijera en el sótano, una vez instalado podía ver y escuchar todo lo que pasaban abajo en la televisión de mi cuarto y en la de la sala. Ser una nerd tanto tiempo había servido de mucho para este momento.

Luego de eso compre una lámpara y un pequeño buro para ponerla al lado de la cama. Al tener eso listo, solo me falto una visita al súper para poner los últimos detalles, compre todo lo necesario para el baño, algunas bebidas y dulces para la mini nevera, así como ropa de cama y algunas batas de dormir.

Cuando el sótano quedo listo, pedí mis vacaciones tenía tres años trabajando y hasta ahora no había pedido un solo día de descanso, por lo que mi jefe no tuvo problemas en otorgarme tres semanas de asueto.

Así que apenas salí de vacaciones, compré un pequeño carro ya viejo, después de todo para lo que planeaba hacer no podía usar mi auto.

Con todo lo que necesitaría en el carro, viaje hacia el pequeño pueblo donde aún te encontrabas, sabía que seguirían ahí ya que conocía a tu familia y si había encontrado un lugar donde se sintieran tranquilos no se moverían de ahí con facilidad.

Apenas llegue al pueblo busque la dirección de donde trabajas y me estacione enfrente. Para que no me reconocieran llevaba lentes oscuros, un sombreo y un cubrebocas.

Y después de 8 años casi 9 por fin volví a verte, llegaste a tu trabajo en bicicleta te veían tan bien, que me quedé completamente embobado, saludaste con una sonrisa a una chica que iba llegando, por el uniforme supe que era compañera tuya del trabajo. Al verte hay a solo unos metros de mi sentí la necesidad de salir del auto e ir a tu lado, pero tuve que controlarme, no arruinaría tantos años de planeación solo por un impulso, ya no era un adolescente idiota que no media las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sabía que eras alguien de rutina, no creía que eso hubiera cambiado, por lo que esa primera semana solo te vigile para estar al corriente de qué hacías y cual era tu camino de vuelta a casa, el estar espiándote me recordó a los días antes de que te tomara en el bosque. Me hacía pensar en el yo de 17 años escondido atrás de los árboles viendo a tu mamá ir y volver del trabajo mientras esperaba que tu salieras.

Después de esa semana ya sabía todo lo que hacías durante el día, y sabía dónde te atraparía, seria en el parque que cruzabas para llegar a casa, salías del trabajo cuando ya casi oscurecía y para cuando pasabas por el parque ya era de noche y no había nadie alrededor.

De modo que ponche las llantas de tu bici, antes de dirigirme al parque con lo que usaría. Solo un trapo y una botella de cloroformo serían necesarios, estaba al tanto de que despertarías cuando fuéramos de camino a mi casa, de modo que también tenía preparado un sedante que usaría cuando eso pasara.

Te espere en el parque tranquilo, conocía lo suficiente a ti para saber que, a pesar de tener una llanta ponchada, no cambiarías tu ruta para volver a casa. Y no me equivoque cuando más noche te vi caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba mientras llevaba la bicicleta a tu lado, espere a que pasaras por donde me encontraba, para empezar a caminar atrás de ti, a pocos pasos de ti decidí hablar solo dije " _Hola Wil_ l" al escucharme quedaste paralizado, señal de que habías reconocido mi voz, aproveche que te quedaras quieto para tomarte desde atrás y cubrir tu boca y nariz con el trapo bañado en cloroformo. Empezaste a resistirte usando todas tus fuerzas para zafarte de mí agarre, pero seguía siendo más fuerte que tú, así que no lograste nada y después de un rato el cloroformo hizo su trabajo.

Te cargué hasta el carro y te metí en el maletero, para de inmediato subirme y empezar a conducir hacia mi casa, bueno nuestra casa a partir de ese momento. Como supuse te despertaste a medio camino y empezaste a golpear la cajuela, por lo que tuve que detenerme en la carretera para sedarte, lo bueno que con eso aguantarías hasta llegar.

Una vez en casa metí el carro a la cochera y cuando la puerta de esta estuvo cerrada, te baje del auto para llevarte a el sótano, ahí te acosté en la cama, cambie tu ropa por una de las batas que había comprado, desvestirte fue una tortura me moría por tocarte, pero quería esperar a que estuvieras despierto por lo que te cambie lo más rápido que pude.

Te deje esposado de pies y manos a la cama, en lo que iba a deshacerme del carro. Este lo deje abandonado en un barrio lo suficientemente feo como para que no pasara ni media hora antes de que lo hubieran robado. De ahí tome un taxi de vuelta a mi casa, apenas cruce la puerta corrí hasta el sótano esperando que estuvieras despierto.

Pero aún no has despertado por lo que solo cerré la puerta y he estado las últimas dos horas aquí sentado esperando a que despiertes.

Sabes Will, todos estos años pensé en ti todos los días a cada instante, todas las decisiones que tome, todo lo que hice, logrando cosas de las que no me creía capaz, todo eso solo por la motivación de volverte a ver, de que fueras solo mío y estar juntos para siempre sin que nada se interponga entre nosotros, ni siquiera tú.

Por fin te veo moverte, abres tus ojos con pesadez, pero al no reconocer nada empiezas a asustarte, sé que estas más que aterrado, sobre todo cuando descubres que estas esposado con las manos a los lados de tu cabeza. Todo sigue a oscuras por lo que estiro mi mano para prender la lámpara del tocador, apenas la enciendo el cuarto se ilumina y tu volteaste con prisa a verme, me sorprende que no te rompieras el cuello por la fuerza con la que volteaste.

— _Hola Will, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, me extrañabas verdad_ —digo sonriente mientras me acerco a ti, sentándome al borde de la cama pasando mis dedos por tu rostro, acariciándote lo más suave que puedo, viendo la expresión en tu cara, tienes los ojos completamente abiertos y tanto tu mirada como tu rostro reflejan puro pánico solo con verme. Y eso que aún no empezamos con lo bueno.

Me acerco a tu rostro te doy un suave beso en la mejilla, tu respiración se acelera, pero no te mueves ni un poco estas paralizado por el terror que sientes, me acerco a tu oído, para susurrarte, aquello que he querido decirte todos estos años, algo que quiero que te quede bien claro y que no vuelvas a olvidar.

— _Eres mío Will, solo mío, por siempre_ \- al terminar, me muevo para besar tus labios un beso simple que me sabe a gloria, ya que marca nuestro nuevo inicio, tu nueva vida, parece que sabes lo que significa porque has empezado a llorar.

Sé que mientras esto es un sueño hecho realidad para mí, pero para ti Will debe ser una pesadilla.


End file.
